


Snatan's Coffeehouse Adventure

by itwasreallyhot2day



Category: Christian Bible, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:16:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasreallyhot2day/pseuds/itwasreallyhot2day
Summary: This is about our OTP Snape x Satan (Snatan)We wrote this for an algebra project. We turned this in to our algebra teacher. Our algebra teacher read this and had to give us a grade for this shit. Us, tiny eight graders, writing gay fanfic about Satan fucking with Severus Snape.ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh





	Snatan's Coffeehouse Adventure

Severus Snape walks into a coffee house a cold October morning. It just so happens, against all the odds, to be the same coffeehouse that was close to the place where Satan surfaced after ascending from hell to earth. It was a mere 0.7 mile walk in fact. (Satan is good at estimating distance.) Snape was seated in the booth right behind His Deathliness and couldn’t help but notice the immortal staring. Satan bought Snape a pumpkin spice latte with a wink and said, “Come back to my place, doll~”  
After finishing their coffee they depart on their journey to hell. The first four minutes is just gentle conversation between the two newly united lovers. But then, Satan spies a cat! They stop to watch and the cat flees. As all angels are attracted to cats, Satan runs after, holding his mortal love’s hand tight. After two minutes of close pursuit, the cat vanishes, as cats sometimes do. His attention turned to Snape. They continued on their way, reaching the bosom of Satan’s realm just ten minutes after departing the coffee shop.  
In the morning, the two lovers awaken, wrapped in each other’s arms. As morning breath is absolutely terrifying (and it takes a lot to terrify Satan so that’s saying something), they quickly decide to walk back to the coffee shop where they first met. They ascend together and walk at a consistently brisk pace (well, as brisk as you can manage early in the morning). The end.


End file.
